


Corgi Stark

by irond0rkness



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adorable Tony Stark, Animal Transformation, Civil War Does Not Exist, Corgi Tony, Fluff, Gen, No Angst, Social Media, The Avengers Are Good Bros, Tony Stark Gets a Hug, Tony is cute, everyone is happy, everyone loves tony, just happiness all around, kind of, no need for that angst in every single fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 09:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17322398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irond0rkness/pseuds/irond0rkness
Summary: Tony is turned into a corgi.The Avengers absolutely adore him.





	Corgi Stark

"So, Tony is a corgi now."

"What an observation, Clint. We hardly noticed," said Natasha, holding said corgi, who was squirming in her grasp.

Tony-corgi bared his teeth, almost in resemblance to a grin and then yipped a couple of times, almost mockingly, before remembering that the sounds that came out of his mouth were clearly not human. He let out a whine and buried himself deeper into Natasha's embrace.

"What are we going to do with him? I mean, he can't be Iron Man or do any work. I hardly think Stark Industries would accept a dog in their board meetings," asked Bruce, the frown on his face showing both his concern and sympathy.

Doctor Strange answered: "The spell will be reversed in two weeks. Until then, we have to take care of him. He is still human inside, but his body is a corgi's one."

He took the furry avenger out of Black Widow's arms and placed him on the counter, "and we are going to take good care of him. He is still our friend, even if he is..." Stephen sighed when he looked into the eyes of the tiny dog, who was trying his absolute best to be adorable, "less than a foot tall and ten times more cute than normal."

Tony waggled his new tail and stuck out his tongue, a mischievous look in his still-human eyes. He was going to make them all bow to him using his newfound power of Cute.

______________________________________________

The first day passed mostly by adjusting the environment to suit Tony's new form.   
The Avengers bought dog food and toys, a leash to keep him from running away during walks, and tons and tons of tiny dog costumes.

The dog food didn't last long, as Iron Corgi refused to even taste it and munched on Clint's steak instead. The archer was absolutely furious, but a single glance at Tony's cuteness snuffed out his anger and Clint took him out for a walk soon after.

Hawkeye put little dog shoes on Tony's paws to protect his paws from getting dirty. He was also dressed in a raincoat to give him some protection in case it rained.

When Clint was done with dressing the corgi up, he snapped a picture and sent it to all the Avengers. They had formed a group chat just for Tony's cute moments ages ago, but now it saw even more use than usual. The inventor was adorable on his own, but being a dog enhanced his cuteness tenfold.

Tony's dog brain liked walks. He was still human inside, but all his normal insecurities and worries had been dulled down. The little things in life seemed more significant, like the presence of Clint, the warm sun, the colorful leaves under his paw-boots. Even the bright red of the boots made him happy. Emotions came easier and more purely, there was no human confusion mixed in.

Clint sent about 10 more photos and videos to the group chat, just because of the numerous adorable things the doggie genius did while running around.

______________________________  
Everyone adored Tony. He might have growled a little every time someone tried to dress him up in a costume, but inside, he loved them.

His favorite was the little suit he had which made him look like a corgi businessman, complete with the tie and surprisingly, sunglasses.   
It gave him some confidence that he was still human and not a dog.

"Tony, look this way. We need a cute new pic for Instagram," said Natasha, a playful grin on her lips and a phone in hand, ready to capture the moment.

Tony posed for her multiple times, some were just cute, the others silly and some human-like, just to confuse people and strike their interest.

There was an entirely new social media account, dedicated only to Iron Corgi and his unmatched cuteness. It had quickly gained popularity and had been updated daily since the genius had been turned into a dog.

______________

Thor had almost no idea how to deal with a dog, so he just cuddled with the corgi and threw sticks a few times when they were outside.

When someone else was present, he would gladly engage in any activity with the dog.

He was quite an active dog, comparable to a normal Tony who had drunk 5 cups of coffee in a row, so the Avengers had quite a hard time trying to control the furball of excitement.

It was hard to deal with the wild doggo but it was also heartwarming to see the usually stressed yet tired man be happy.

The time of happiness was destined to end soon though.  
Tony couldn't stay a dog forever and had to return to his old life, however busy it may be.

He, his team and his friends were happy that a small vacation had been given to him.

The Iron Corgi social media accounts got their last real-time posts, leaving all the other photos to be posted later on to refrain it from being weirdly discontinued.

The Avengers and Iron Corgi had had a good time together, but finally, on the night of the 14th day of being a dog, the corgi woke from his nap and jumped off Rhodey's lap.

He landed as a confused and grumpy man, shivering from the sudden lack of thick fur and the not-so-sudden lack of clothes.  
\-----------------

After the genius had been clothed, he sat onto the couch with a cup of coffee in his hands, just enjoying being human again.

He had actual thumbs again and he could drink coffee again, he was no longer covered in fur and he could see over the kitchen counter again, so that was a definite plus.

He had enjoyed the vacation he had had over the course of two weeks and just because he wanted it to last just the tiniest bit longer, he left the coffee for Clint to find and went to sleep in his bed.


End file.
